To much candy now look what happened!
by BONESGIRL13
Summary: Set after band candy neither Giles or Joyce can stop thinking about each other so what happens when Joyce comes to Buffy's school?... Rated M just in case.
1. I can't stop thinking about you

AUTHORS NOTE:This story takes place after Band Candy where Giles and Joyce storm off after Buffy mentions about how she got to them before they did anything. But instead of never talking about it again not Joyce or Giles can stop thinking about it and so she goes to see him. What will it lead to and who is it that walks in on it? Hope you like it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Joyce lays in her bed frustrated and confused she didn't know what to do all she could think about was Rupert. "Awww this is just great how am I supposed to focus or do anything without thinking about him." she thought to herself as she picked up a pillow put it over her face and sighed.

Rupert Giles sat alone in his chair feeling lost and unstable because she wasn't beside him. "Why didn I not make a bloody move while I had the chance she was standing right there but instead I ran like a little chicken. UHHHH." he said as he slid even further down in his chair.

The next morning Joyce dropped Buffy off at school and went to work, but at lunch time she finally said "Oh I give up."  
to herself and stormed out towards the school to talk to Rupert. As she walked into the library he sat there at a table in the main room. "He looks so sad." she said to herself as she walked up to the table. "Uhh...Hi Rupert." she said with a stutter he almost jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh hi Joyce." he said as he stood up. "I-I think we need to talk." said Joyce as she pointed towards his office. "Right I agree." he said leading her into the room that was a mess books open everywhere and papers on the floor. "I've never seen your office like this is there a problem?" said Joyce with her eyebrow raised. "No no problem just can't sleep for the past couple of days that's all." he said taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. "Awwww I'm so sorry, but I need to talk to you because I have a problem." she said as she sat down on the couch. "Go ahead what is your problem." he said as he sat down next to her. "It's you your my problem." she said with a sad exprestion.

"Wh..what did I do?" he asked in question "That's just it you did nothing your all I think about dreamin about I...I." her sentence was cut off by him closing the gap between them with a kiss. Then the kiss started to get very heated he ran his tonge alonge her bottom lip begging for interance she opened her mouth as he cupped her beast in his hands. As he pulled off of her he went down to her neck and kissed and sucked on her neck till it was read and then kissed her again as she let a a groan. He switched the way he was sitting and pushed her back onto the couch and started to unbutton her shirt when the library doors swung didn't hear it for they were to caught up in there actions. The problem was it was Willow, Xander, Buffy, Cordelia, and Oz who walked in they where looking around when they heard something comin from Giles's office it was Joyce she had let out a loud moan at the time. Willow went to where you could see into his office and saw Giles kissing and slowly unbuttoning Buffy's mom's shirt. As Willow started to sreek everyone ran over and saw what Willow had just seen exsept that Joyce had had her fingers running through Ruperts hair now and moaned as he started to kiss his way down her shoulders until he reached her breast and in one swift motion her bra was on the floor. "OH...MY...GOD!" said all the teenagers in unision which made the adults jerk up and saw that they were not alone. Joyce quickly grabbed the blancket that was on the couch to cover her as Giles got up. All the teenagers mouths where ajar the only one that was able to uter a word was Willow "Wh-wh-what is going on here." she managed to blurt out as Giles walked in the room his face was red from embaressment not only from them watching them but from the ovious hard on he had. "Uh uh." was all he was able to say while he clovered Joyce so she could get her shirt back on. Once she had her shirt back on they walked in and sat at the table with the everyones mouth still ajar. Until Buffy spoke up "What the hell do you guys think your doing?" Willow and Cordelia started to laugh when they noticed the gaint bulge in his tweed suit and when the guys noticed they couldn't help but giggle.

"Uh uh uh Buffy hi isn't it a beutiful day today." said Joyce trying to change they subject. "Mom don't give me that crap first of all why are you even here second of all why did me, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz walk in on a all out groping setion between you and Giles I mean really mom it's GILES." she said as everyone else just noded there heads in agreement. "Uh well I-I just kinda uhhhhh Buffy it's none of you damn buisness who I fuck and who I don't so just drop it." Joyce said as she realised she had had anough. Buffy was in shock about what her mom had just said she didn't even know how to responed. "Uh Mrs. Summers I don't mean to be rude but are you still eatting that candy." said Willow "NO!" both Giles and Joyces said in unison. "Oooookkkkkay." said Cordelia "Then why was Giles all kiss-y kiss-y and well that." she said as she pointed to Giles's pants. Joyce looked and giggled "He actually got that hot for me." she thought to herself. "I can't believe she is bloody laughing at me." he thought to himself as he gave Joyce a nock-it-off look. Then the school bell rang before anymore questions could be asked "Thank god." they both thought as the teens headed off to class. As soon as the coast was clear Giles pulled her in his arms and said "Now where we?" and then kissed her with the most passion that was possible. They walked back into his office and carried on where they left off excepet this time no interuptions.

She left the library one hour later with a giant grin on her face. She walked past everyone that had walken in on them before and Buffy thought to herself. "I wonder why my mom is just now leaving and Dang she sure does look happy."  
They all walked into the library an noticed that Giles was sitting in his office smoking a cigerett with a smile and his hair really messed up from Joyce running her fingers through it. "Giles sure looks happy doesn't he." whispered Cordelia so he wouldn't hear her. That's when they saw Giles go to a cabnet and pull out a guitar everyone was shocked. Then he sat on the edge of his desk and started to play and sing 'Behind Blue Eyes' everyones mouth droped. "I didn't know he played guitar or sang." said a shocked Oz. "Wow he is really good." said Willow and Once he finished they clapped which made him jump. "What the bleeding 'ell are you all doing here." he questioned as he put the guitar down. "Giles that doesn't matter what matters it that you are amazing." said Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow. "Thank you." he said as he started to blush. "Giles where you ever in a band cause man you could play a wiched lead guitar or bass?" said Oz "Yes I actually played guitar in a band when I was in my very early twenties why." said Rupert. " I knew that. Xander and I saw a picture in your files when that hole Eygon thing happened last year." said Willow with her head held high. "You and Xander went through my personal files!" he said with his eye wide. "Weeelll kinda... we had to because Buffy said that she needed to know. " said Willow trying to look inasint as Giles eyes went directly to Buffy "Hey don't blame me because I was curious." and just at that time her mom came in with her hand and eyes in her purse "Rupert I think I left my earings hear did you see them." she said as she looked up she regreted that she had said it. "Oh 'ello and yes I there in their I saw them after you left." he said walking into the office. "Here you go." he said handing her the earings "Thank you i'll see you later." she said as she started to walk out. "Joyce!" he said runing after her and as she turned around he kissed her. Buffy and Willow where frozen Xander was covering his eyes and Cordelia was sqeeling. "You didn't give me a kiss goodbye." he said with a smirk. "I know you Rupert you just wanted another excuse to kiss me again." she said putting her hands on her hips. "Okay that is possible but anyway I will see you later." she nodded and walked out. He turned around to see five shoked faces looking at him.

Later that day...

Joyce was sitting at home watching T.V while Buffy was out on patrol when the phone rang. "Hello." she said "Oh 'ello"  
he said. "Hey Rupert what's up?" she asked as se turned the T.V. on mute. "Oh ah nothing I was just wondering if Buffy had gotin home yet." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "No. Actually she just left and probably won't be back for a couple more hours why?" she said with a hopeful tone of voice. "No reason I was just wondering if you needed some company." he said as he tried to persuade her to let him come over. "Yeah that would be great I would love some company." she said with an excited voice. "Great love I'll be over in five minutes." he said as he hung up the phone. The next thing he new he was at her house ringing the door bell. She answered quickly "Hey." she said as she moved aside so he could come in. " 'ello." he said as he tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turned so he gave her a much needed kiss on the lips. "Come with me." she said as she took his hand and leaded him up stairs. "Uh. Okay."  
was all he was able to say.

Two hours later...

Joyce was laying in her bed curled up into the arms of Rupert asleep and he was asleep with his arm around her waist.  
Buffy walked in and shut the door she look for her mom and thought to herself "She probably already went to bed." as she went up stairs. She went to peek inside her mom's bedroom to see if she was asleep and saw her mom cuddled up to Giles and almost screemed in shock insted she said. "OH MY GOD." which made the new couple jump. "Oh uh Buffy." said Giles as he pulled the cover up. All Buffy could do was walk more like run out of the room and into hers and hope that it was a dream. Both Giles and Joyce just ignored it and went back to sleep. __________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Buffy awoke to the smell of pancakes and eggs in the kitchen. She saw her mother just walking down stairs and thought. "Oh god is it giles pleaase don't let it be giles." she walked to the end of the stairs and saw her mom walk up behind giles and put her arms around his waist he turn around and kissed her. Buffy was in shock but couldn't here what they where saying.

Mean while in the kitchen...

"Good morning." she said as she rapped her arms around his waist he kissed her. "Good Morning love did you sleep well." he said "I made some pancakes and bacon now how do you like your eggs?" all she could do was smile when she sat down. "Uhh over medium please." she said as she sat the table for three. "Okay so is Buffy up yet?". he said with a smile. "No but I thought I heard her coming down stairs so we'll see." she said as she leanded in for another kiss "How do you do that?" she said with the most inisint smile. "Do what love? This." he said as he swooped her in his arms and kiss her more passionate then the previous. "Uh..ha" she said with a stutter. Buffy has just walked in from the stairs.  
"Good Morning Buffy." said Joyce handing her daughter some oranage juice to make her forget what she saw last night.  
"Morning Mom...and Giles." she said with a brow raised. "Giles what are you doing here?" she said in question even though she knew why he was here. "Uh..uh. well your mother and I are well dating now and she needed some company last night so I uhhh stayed over here." he said as he put his arm around Joyce's waist. "Uhhhhh.." was all Buffy could say.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think please review tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you = ) 


	2. Big News

Chapter 2- Great News

Buffy stood there still stuttering util she realised how happy her mom was with Giles. "Okay well this might take some getting use to but...if your happy then it's fine with me." she said as she walked over and hugged her mother. "Oh! and there is one condition no smoochy smoochy around the Buffy K?" she stated with made Giles chuckle. "That's fine with me." they ate breakfast and Buffy went to school as Joyce shut the door behind her daughter she turned around to see the loving green eyes looking back at her. "I'm sorry but I have to go to work." she said as he hugged her. "It's okay I need to take a shower and change clothes myself." he kissed the top of her head and walked out.

Later that day at Joyce's Work...

"Hey Joyce you seem kinda off in the clouds today something on your mind." said the secratary

"No. Dona everything is fine just a little worried." she said to her friend as she got up Dona grabbed her arm and said

"Sweetie what's up?" Joyce turned to look at her. "Nothing I'm just late and with my age and all..." the rest of her sentance was lost into mumbling.

"Awe Joyce don't worry how late are you?" she asked as Joyce sat on the end of Dona's desk.

"Uh about ten days.."she said with a guilty look on her face. "Well... With you new boyfriend and all I mean." Joyce cut her off and said. "No. No. No You don't think!" her face soon turn red. "Come on it's luch break lets go to the drug store." Once the got to the drug store they bought a pregnancy test and she took it in the drug store bathroom "Okay calm down Joyce breath in breath out and repeat in and out only five five minutes it will say Pregnant if I am and Not Pregnant if I'm not OH GOD" she thought to herself... Five Minutes later. she looked down at the test and sure anough it said Pregnant. She walked out of the bathroom. "So Joyce what is the verdict?" her friend asked "I'm Pregnant."

"Oh God Joyce what are you going to tell Rupert and Buffy?" she asked as they road back to work. "Well I'll tell him the truth let's just hope his is happy about it." she said as she put her hand t her stomach.

Later that night at the Summer's home...

Rupert Giles is sitting on the couch while Buffy is out on patrol. "Uh Sweetie Your here cause I have to tell you somethin'"  
she said as she sat down beside him. "Sure Joyce what is it? Is there a problem?" he asked with consurn.

"No actually it's some news great new actually." she said as seh turned to him. "Oh Okay then go head."

"Rupert uh..uh.. I-I'm I'm Pregnant." she finally got out he sat thier once he processed what was just said a smile crept his face and he took her in his arms. "I take it you happy" she says as they pull part. "Well of course I'm happy I just Wow I don't know what to say I mean are you sure when did you find out."he asked as they stood up. "Today so do you want the baby?" she asked with batted breath. "Do I want the baby? Of course I BLOODY WELL want the Baby." he said as he lifted her up and spined her around and at that point Buffy, Xander, and Willow walked in from patrol. "Uh Guys what's with the mom in mid-air." said Buffy as the Scoobies walked into the living room. "Well should we tell them." he asked as he turned to Joyce. She just nodded and then spoke.

"I'm pregnant." They stood thier with her mouth ajar for a moment until Xander spoke. "Uh wow I mean wow that's great guys so Big G-man going to be a Big Daddy" he said with a smile. "Yeah that is great I'm going to have a new baby brother or sister." said Buffy with a smile. "Oh My Gosh Giles you must be feeling like your going to explode into a millon happy peaces. Your first child" said Willow with a smile.

They all celebrated that night for the new coming baby Giles!

A/N: Please tell me what you think I know the chapter is short but it's sweet so please read and review. = )

Luvs the Hugz,

BONESGIRL13 


	3. It's A Boy

5 months later...

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby." asked the doctor. "Yes." they answered in unison. "Okay

well congratulations it looks like your going to have a little baby boy." said the doctor as he pointed it out on the screen. _"Wow a baby boy I'm going to be a father a real father."_ Giles' thought to himself with a smile.

1 hour later... At The Summer's Residence

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia where sitting at home waiting patiently for the news. When they walked in the all stood up. "So..." asked Buffy. "It's a BOY." said Giles as he rapped his arms around his girlfriend.

-Rupert's Flat-

"_Okay calm down Rupert tonight you'll take her out to dinner and then ask her it's not that hard of a question 'Will you marry me?' four little words so just calm down."_ Rupert thought to himself as he paced back and fourth in his room trying to calm down. When he finally got his hands to stop shacking and his tie down he went to pick up Joyce.

-The restraunt-

Once they got done eating he took her hand in his and said. "Now uh Joyce you know that I love you and that I love our baby boy so." he got down on one knee. "Would you do me the great honer of being my wife?" he pulled out a little Tiffany box and opened it it was a beautiful 10k diamond ring. "Oh Rupert of course I'll marry you." he smiled and put the ring on her finger. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. That night he dropped her off at her house and went home.

4 months later...

Joyce has been in labor for 5 hours when they baby finally comes. Giles gets to hold him first. "Hey hey buddy I'm your daddy." he whispered at the little green eyed blonde haired baby. "And here is you mommy." he handed the baby to Joyce. "Awe he so precious." she said "What do you want to name him?" she asked her now husband. "How about Andrew Henry Giles." she smiled. "I think it's lovely."

she said as Buffy walked in. "Where is my new baby bro?" she asked as she walked up towards her mother and new step father. "He's so small what are you going to name him." she asked as she looked at her new brother. "Andrew Henry." said Rupert as he kissed Joyce's for head. "Here give him to me you need to rest." he said as he took the baby. "Hey. Hey there." he said as he stuck he pinky out and the infant grabbed it. "Yeah." he cooed "Your a natural Giles." said Buffy as she watched the sight before her. "I guess so." he said as he rocked the baby in his arms. "He's got your eyes." she said as the boy open his eyes and stretched. "He does doesn't he." he whispered. He had never felt so happy in his hole life.


End file.
